


Snow And Maknaes Don't Mix

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [8]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cold Weather, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hoya-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Sneezing, Snow, Snowmen, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya drags Sungjong into the freezing cold to make a snowman.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Snow And Maknaes Don't Mix

**3:15 PM**

"Maknae...."Howon whined into the boy's ear."Come outside and play in the snow with meeee."Sungjong just sighed."Hyung i have to do my schoolwork."He told the older.Howon just drapped himself over the maknae,much to his clear aannoyance"Hyung...."He sighed.

Howon ignored him."The schoolwork can wait Sungjong-ah."He whined."Come and play with meeee."


End file.
